Matsuno Sextuplets
The Matsuno Sextuplets or The NEETs are supporting protagonists of The Punkettes. They are the six young sons of Matsuyo and Matsuzo, and known for being entirely identical in appearance. Even though they have differences in their personalities, they all share a love for mischief and all long for the attention of the same neighborhood girl (Totoko). They're in their 20s (specified as "not any older than 24 or 25"), unemployed, and still live together, showing that they haven't grown up at all mentally. Each of them are also given more diverse personalities, image colors, and are labeled off as different breeds of "idiot". Members * Osomatsu Matsuno: The "miraculous idiot."'' Osomatsu (as decided by later materials) is the oldest of the sextuplets and their often self-proclaimed leader. He is also the best fighter out of them all. As an adult in -''san, he continues to act as the self-proclaimed leader and is bull-headed and immature, but played as the more "basic" of the brothers. In the film, a backstory is given to explain that the sextuplets attempted to divide further off in personality and archetypes starting at age 16, but that Osomatsu has barely changed from those high school years to his adulthood in being crass, lazy, and a tad lecherous. * Karamatsu Matsuno: The "cool idiot." The second oldest. As a child, he is somewhat air-headed and impulsive, but considered a happy-go-lucky boy. As an adult in -''san'', he is the cool guy wannabe who desperately wants girls to like him and think he's cool, so he pays up airs around them all the time, only to fail miserably and end up being ignored. The settings of Osomatsu-san: The Movie show that the teenage Karamatsu from age 16 to 18 was a more timid and reserved young man who had no signs of the adult one's classical narcissism, but gradually opened up. * Choromatsu Matsuno: The "reasonable idiot." The third oldest. He is clever but selfish, and the most agile and boastful of the six. He is most often seen tagging along with Osomatsu, especially in stories where there may only be two of the sextuplets needed. In his adulthood in -''san'', he fancies himself the clever and logical one of the sextuplets, and therefore, considered the most mature by their standards. However, Choromatsu still has his moments when he proves to act just as stupid as his other brothers, and he is an idol otaku for Nyaa-chan. As shown in the film, this enforcing of his superiority started in his late teens when he aimed to differentiate himself as the teacher's pet and scholarly brother. In fact, he was still overacting to compensate for the truth that he was just as slacking and lusting after girls as his leader. * Ichimatsu Matsuno: The "pitch-black idiot." Ichimatsu's name may seem as if it'd refer to the first son, because "Ichi-''" means ''one, but he is actually the fourth son as decided by the later placements of the boys. His name is a dual pun on the number, as well as the "ichimatsu" check pattern (which is spelled with a different kanji). As a child, he is strong-willed and is the "#1 serious" out of the six. By the time he's become an adult in the -''san'' incarnation, he is depicted as a melancholy, unmotivated loner who has an affinity for cats. He has a lack of social skills and difficulty in expressing himself to others, and will act out in extreme ways when his emotions are pushed to the limit. In the film, the teenage Ichimatsu appeared to have taken a more confident and popular persona from age 16 to 18, but began developing a hidden distaste and strain over having to push himself so much to be different, which is implied to have lead to the adult one's nature (and in fact, the adult Ichimatsu considers the memory of his teenage self to be highly shameful). * Jyushimatsu Matsuno: The "of-another-dimension idiot." The fifth, second-youngest son. He is a docile boy, or talkative and noisy in later Fujio Pro descriptors, but can be taken advantage of easily for his kindness and vulnerability. His name derives from the society finch, called "Jyushimatsu" in Japanese. As an adult in -''san'', his head is always in the clouds, and he's nearly always seen with a smile on his face. He's generally considered the silliest one of the brothers, to where the logic behind whatever he does is simply "He's Jyushimatsu". As a teenager, this was very much the same, though he attempted to affect a brazen and tough delinquent image when around others, only to lapse back into mindless happiness when unnoticed. * Todomatsu "Totty" Matsuno: The "good-at-letting-others-pamper-him idiot." The sixth and youngest son. He is initially described as "easily-flustered" and is touchy, but later becomes described as "carefree" but Fujio Pro also questions and states that there is no concrete evidence as to what he even is. His adult version in -''san'' is known for being effeminate as well as two-faced, acting sweet and innocent around strangers and sporting a cute smile as his default expression, but being manipulative and willing to insult and betray his brothers to make himself look better. As shown in the film, -''san'' Todomatsu in his late teens was a much more pitiful crybaby and openly more affectionate and clinging to his brothers, using his position as the youngest and his slowed growth to act more like a small child than an 18-year old. Relationships Family *Matsuzo Matsuno - Father *Matsuyo Matsuno - Mother Allies *Totoko Yowai - Childhood Friend. *Aida & Sacchi *Dayon *Dekapan *Margra Batto *The Punkettes **Spyro Doomfire **Shira Matsuri **Junko Enoshima **Clumsy Smurf **Leakianmishi **Jeno Saido **Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug **Celestia PepperJunkCure - Former Enemy **Luka PepperJunkCure **Kiota Angelica *Mina Rintakahana *The Criminals Gang **Osana Najimi **Eugene Beady **T.I.N.A *The Minu Krab **Feesuka Minudaka **Lapis Minudaka **Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II **Kashi Idololi **Louis the Molehog **Konata Izumi **Jojo Mcdodd **Lyla **Takashi **Wiki **Vanellope Von Schweetz **Sparks Minudaka *The Spider-Gang **Peter B. Parker **Miles Morales **Gwen Stacy **Spider-Noir **Peni Parker **SP//dr **Spider-Ham Enemies *Iyami - Occasional Ally *Chibita - Rival and Occasional Ally *Pepper Satanica (†?) - Attempted Killer. **Minions of Satanica **Topaz Nimakara **Hikama † **Dikaru † **Cult of Satanica **Daughters of Satanica ***Hokori Satanica ***Yokubo Satanica ***Donshoku Satanica ***Donyoku Satanica ***Ikari Satanica ***Senbo Satanica ***Namakemono Satanica **Yanko Shikara **Akumi Hanashi *The Vipers **Fukyu Mekaru **Hoshiko Kyohaku **Abby Thompson *Mayor Richfuxx *The Zirkonian Advance Team **Skip † **Razor **Tazer *Dark Kendra Moonie † - Attempted Killer. **Dark Kendra's Army Trivia * It's heavily implied that Spyro knew the NEETs when they were teenagers. Category:Characters Category:Families Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Punkettes Movie Category:Day of Judgement Category:Shorts Category:Crossover Category:Osomatsu Category:Under Construction Category:Resistance Members Category:Male